Captain Combustible
by Grudgethrower
Summary: A Background Lore on Captain Combustible or King Inferno based on Mlp events (that are just created events that will soon be a story based on his background lore). On Hiatus for further changes


**Mlp Character Lore: King Combustible**

Details:

Name: King Combustible

Past: Name: Unknown

Age: 15-16

Species: Earth Pony

Birthday:

Somwhere in July

Titles earned:

The Inferno King of Equestria

Bane of the Dragons

Chosen of Thanatos

Parents: unknown

Relations:

Princess Ember (Former Rival and enemy)

Thanatos (servant of the God of Flames)

Discord (Immortal Enemy)

Mothball (A considered Ally

Queen Chrysalis (Mortal Enemy)

General Magma (Most trusted General of his army and the 1st Company of the Termanitus)

Azariah (Captain of the 2nd company of the Anguish Termanitus)

Kharn (Loyal Inferno Dragon)

Occupation:

The Inferno King of Equestria

Leader of The Anguish Ones

Abilities:

"Combustibles's powers basically focuses in Pyro Magic". Summon Fire Spirits in different variations; Fire, Blaze, Amber, Torch and Inferno. Can cast various destructive fire spells such as Blazing Spear, Armageddon, Firestorm and the Burning Cyclone. Combustibles's Blazing Bark boosts his well fired-up troops to increase their attack that which basically whoever gets this boost will slaughter everything in its path. His ultimate is Thanatos's Wrath, a spell that is very, very powerful known to the dragon kingdom and nopony has never been able to reflect or even withstand this ability.

Personality:

Combustible is very an angry person, as you might imagined that he's very, very dangerous whenever he's angry. Also mentioning that he is very considerable fighter in the battlefield and there's no doubt that he will literally wiped any opponentsin front of him with a single swipe. He is very have huge dislike on Chaos Lords and well, the most hateful creature that he could possibly find was Changelings. Combustible really, really hate this things a lot, not just because that they can change whatever they want. He hates them because they're very -how'd you say this- cowardish in a way to Combustible's opinion. The Reason for this is that the Changelings were so powerful in numbers how come that they could just not literally wiped out the entirety of Equestria in their hands within seconds, surely a force that is generating over 5,000 could flood the entire kingdom in seconds but to Combustible's disappointment that's not the point.

Combustible is very evil but still he had his limits for being evil and the best example for this is that he's like a villain that whom likes to have a place for him for where he just rules and dominates, a kingdom to rule sort to say. Obviously, he's also have a very, very unstable anger inside of him that which also one of the main reason that the Anguish Ones were proclaimed to be the most powerful forces that Equestria fears most because of Combustible's undying anger. If someone in his army flees, they will be oblirated by Combustible himself instantly and so, that means that the Anguish Ones were known to be the bravest not the cowardish of forces. Unlike to the Changelings, the Anquish Ones don't have any ridiculous weakspots in them, they're basically unbreakable to no end. The only thing that Equestria thought to be the encounter for the Anguish Ones is by just hammering them down with their most powerful, yet limited firepower that they could thrown at them.

This particular tactic almost bring about the destruction of the Anguish Ones at the battle of Changeling Ridge. In that battle, Combustible's main army that which is the The Bringers of Flame with another supporting army led by his trusted general, Magma that which call themselves the Anguish Terminatus 1st company, where confronted not only one army but three main armies of which Equestria could throw at them. The First Main Army was led by Chrysalis herself followed by another second, main army which was led by General Mantis, one of Chrysalis's trusted general. The 3rd army surprised Combustible, because it was led by the Solar and Lunar princesses themselves of Equestria; Princess Celestia and Luna, and the army they were leading was basically the Canterlot Army. Combustible was not expecting them to join the fight, he was rather expecting by just the army of changelings but no, it seems this battle going to be difficult as all of the main parts inside of hell.

 **Battle at the Changeling Ridge, October 23, 2067 I.E.C**

Before the battle itself begun, Combustible summoned his trusted and loyal pet Inferno Dragon, Kharn. With his almighty Inferno Dragon by his side, it might turn the tide of favor over to him. Combustible was a clever stratesgist as well, even before the armies collide, he set out the 2nd company of the Anguish Termanitus, led by Azariah over the ridge in order for them flank them hard on the rear. Though Azariah's troops were only made of 7 stacks/units of Inferno Knights, one of the best and likely the most dangerous of shock cavalry within the Aguish Ones' Army, which is also the best way to outflank the enemy. This company of hard cavalry were at the ready to await Combustible's signal/command.

At the main front, 5 armies (well let's say 1 faction vs. 2 faction army battle) were now positioned to confront their common foes. Combustible was very cautious about the two princesses, though he was not concerned of his armies beating Chrysalis's army and Canterlot but with the presence of the Two Princess, they might have the advantage but he was not willing to face a defeat this day, he faced the Changelings and Equestria's forces numerous times before and he will never accept defeat this day. This battle is also referred to be the battle for the Changelings' faith, because this was the battle that marks the day of the extinction of the day but if Combustible loses, his forces will be distinguished from existence. As the battle begins, he lined up his troops for a full frontal yet defensive attack on the three armies, it was a suicide attempt like of an attack but it was worth to charge as soon as possible before the enemy regroups.

This was a very painful mistake for Combustible, he didn't notice until now, buy the time of his men were charging at the enemy all while maintaining a good line, the canterlot royal guards suddenly charged at them with their massive shields and spears, thereby breaking a front lines of comustible main forces. Not only that's worse, the Blazing guards, Combustible 2nd elite troops were ambushed by Chrytion Guards, one of the Changelings finest troops. Death by above, the Blazing Guards were overwhelmed by the vast majority of sharp, pointy horns and aggressiveness of the Chrytions. Combustible was angered by this, so he send everything he has, including the Inferno Dragon and Magma's Anguish Termanitus into brace like formation to halt and hopefully push them back. As the other approaches, Combustible's troops were suffering major losses from the ambush attack by the surprisingly combined might of Canterlot and the Changelings. Combustible was now getting more and more concerned that he wouldn't think that the elite units of Canterlot and the Changelings could throw was actually going all out in this battle but he cannot allow defeat to sway his unending reign. With this though, his used Blazing Bark to bolster his troops and this was actually a different bark, it affected all of his units across the battlefield that which made the Equestria and Changeling forces to push back. High in the sky, an endless horde of changelings were going straight to Combustible and General Magma's troops. Combustible knew that the Changelings would do this but with the number of endless, that's going to be catastrophic to his army. Some of the Changelings that was bombarded literally ended up breaking the front and mid lines of his army.

This attack chained it to bad to worse, after the bombardment, 3 waves of Canterlot Guards regiments were charging in the left and right sides. The collision was very devastating to his forces and clever tactic, while his forces was busy fighting the cavalry rushingly charged into them and hopefully breaking them. But to the Canterlot Guards, they were ended getting sluaghtered and butchered by Combustible's veteran troops. Combustible were struggling to hold off the enemy, everypony was fighting, blood is being spilled everywhere, and endless clashing of weapons occurring all around the battlefield. It was a bloody to battle indeed and yet combustible and his remaining forces will never accept defeat. After few minutes of endless confrontation, Combustible noticed Chrysalis joined the battle and as such, He approached and confronted her with all of his might, though he was starting to get fatigued throught out the battle. With Combustible endless fuel of raging flames, he was fighting to no end, including his forces. While the Changeling Queen and Inferno King was dueling, Kharn was very much struggling though continuesly fighting the endless hordes of Changelings and the well disciplined forces of Canterlot. General Magma was also struggling and heavily fighting the army of the Changelings and Canterlot. The General of the Anguish Termanitus was giving his all out strength to win this battle with his King Combustible.

At the high end of the ridge, Azariah did the unthinkable and yet the honourable thing to do. With no longer awaiting the command, he told his men to charge at the enemy's flank when time is nigh. This charging order did led the enemy army off guard and once they were collided with the enemy forces, they were figghting endlessly with no ideal act of retreat, this was a do or die situation and they would never have it in any other way. While the battle is still rages on, the Two Princesses were now joined in the fight, making the Aguish Ones struggle more in more in their presence. All awhile, the Inferno King and the Changling Queen were still dueling, both of them were now very fatigued and tired but their fight fuels them on. Combustible was getting weak due to all his powers were used during the entire battle; he cast several to destroy most of the amushing, flanking supporting forces and further turn the tide. When he powerfully smight down Chrysalis, Combustible was now at this point drained, though the Changeling Queen was not out in the fight and used this to her advantage and blast him with her powerful beam. The Blast sent him far back and damaged him severly as he struggled to get up.

When Combustible regained himself a little bit and now fully drained, he knelt on the ground and faced the fact that he was about to die. Seconds later, he saw that Chrysalis was now in front of him preparing to give him the death that he deserved. As he closed his eyes and prepared his death, then out of the open, Azariah which was now severely injured and beaten charged Chrysalis with his lance and thereby striking the Queen right into her chest, piercing her with his spear. Combustible was awestruck that one of his loyal subject saved his life from death. As Azariah charged the Queen, he successfully save their beloved king, though he didn't know that the Changeling Queen survived the charge and in which Chrysalis killed Azariah right at the back of his armor using his very own lance to kill him. With Azariah dead and now witnssed death of his loyal follower, Combustible was angered by the death of Azariah and lets out a demonic-like yell that can be heard throughout the battlefield. This powerful yell fueled Combustible back to his full power once more and also giving summoning his powerful sword the "Bloodletter". With this power enrages within him, he killed the Queen of Changelings with a single slash in her chest, thereby destroying her in blissful flames.

As the Changeling Queen the Changeling Army was now in complete distraught by the loss of their queen. The death of the Changeling Queen was still not enough as the fight still rages on. Now with the struggling and yet unbreakable army of the Anguish Ones, the Army of the Distraught Changelings and the army of army of Canterlor. The Battle was barely even with the now Flame Demigod, King Combustible. The Princesses were fighting hard to no end as much as the same to the other armies. The Inferno Dragon, Kharn was severely wounded and was forced to fled the battle to Combustible's orders. To General Magma however, was still in the fight, even though The Inferno King tell him to go back but his bloody determination keeps into the fray and all while to avenge Azariah's death (though was slained by Combustible) by killing every single changelings in this battle.

As the battle was now getting into its conclusion, both of the opposing armies were now getting fewer and tired, though were still thousands of changelings left in the field. But the numbers of the Changelings were reduced to thousands to three hundreds due to Combustible's Armageddon spell. The remaining force were now Combustible's main army with The Inferno King himself and General Magma, The Changeling Army now led by General Mantis and the Canterlot Army led by the Two Princesses. The last reamining force were now going serious but Princess Celestia ordered General Mantis to flee to what's the remaining force of the Changelings so that the Changelings were prevented to be extinct. Combustible cannot afford to let the Changelings get away but with few force remaining it was likely to pursue them further. Both of the armies sent their entire most powerful elite units in this battle, both of them was going all out of this one and their best efforts and sacrifices were worthwhile.

Now all that remains is the two Princesses and Inferno King's wounded army. The Lunar Princess was severely wounded because she face numerous groups of Fire Berserkers and Flame Renegades that which are very strong troops in the Anguish Ones, the all that remains was Princess Celestia. Combustible confronted the Solar Princess but it was an easy win to the Inferno King since he has Bloodletter sword that he summoned. With this turn of events the enemy force was now broken and fled the battlefield and with few groups left, they pursued the fleeing forces of the Changeling Army but 20% of the fleeing force of Changelings were killed. After the battle, King Combustible and the rest of the Anguish Ones celebrated their victory at their most bloody battle yet and honoured Azariah's death at the end of their celebration.

When all of this chained of events were finally finished, much as chained to the Anguish Ones. After the Battle of Changeling Ridge, King Combustible and the other Equestrian have declared peace to one another, it was an unwise thing to do but it was a necessary act though. The Changelings were still living but they were now longer a threat to equestria and King Combustible's Kingdom. He ought the day that residing with them was never a delusional thing to do, and ever since then, he stopped threatening Equestria and still leads the Anguish Ones to its former glory...

...(further coming soon)


End file.
